createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arctic
Wugilia Created by /u/MamaLudie GEOGRAPHY The areas where the Wugs live, known as Wugalia, are incredibly desolate. Often devoid of sunlight, the region is devoid of most plant life and other animals. However, during the short summer months, certain plants immediate blossom into life, especially the Honeybeak Flower, which contains small amounts of an incredibly sugary syrup, a delicacy. The rocky island to the north is only occupied by Fairy Wugs, and has slightly more vegetation. However, the island is very rocky, and lacks major resources. The real wealth is below the water - seaweeds and fish grow in abundant numbers, enjoying the clean and fresh waters. These serve as feeding grounds for the Wugs. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY There are two races living in Wugalia, although they are rather similar. Fairy Wugs Fairy Wugs are 2'5" (76cm) flying birds, which are pink in colour. Their colour is said to be because of the magic in the feathers, which can magically emit slight heat - enough to keep them around in the arctic.. They mature in ~2 years, and tend to live around 25 years, although in luxury conditions they could live up to 45. Like the Arctic Wugs, their spoken communications are solely sung. Their small beaks make them good harvesters of Honeybeak syrup, and they are very diligent planters, having incredibly careful beaks. They are incredibly affectionate creatures, and their brains are not developed around violent conflict with other sapient races Arctic Wugs Arctic Wugs look similar to Fairy Wugs, although tend to be around than 3'5" (104cm). They have thicker feathers, and cannot fly. However, they are also more durable, and more intelligent. They mature in ~4 years and tend to live around 32 years, although can live up to 55 if they live in luxury conditions. Their wings are better-formed for tool use, and are less likely to be damaged by it. However, they are also relatively pacifistic, much like their Fairy counterparts. They are blessed with a magical capability to understand everything that is sung. HISTORY Proto-Wugs formerly inhabited much of the world millennia ago. However, as most were not violent, they were hunted further and further into extinction. The ancestors of both Arctic and Fairy Wugs fled further south in one of the ice ages, so that they could avoid other sapient races. Through this, they began to diverge. Using ancestral songs to navigate the land, they finally reached the poles. When the ice melted, they found themselves stranded on the Poles. It was only the Fairy Wugs who could move. SOCIETY Wug society is incredibly "primitive" and tribal. There is no concept of "chiefs". Whalebone, driftwood, and hide is used to create large longhouses, where communities and families live. Generally, families tend to agree on decisions. Furthermore, Sunbeaks (magic users who create fires) are generally revered. However, they are not rulers. Wug society has generally not reached a point of rulership, instead sharing resources amongst families and interacting with other longhouses. This has lead them to being incredible technologically unadvanced. With the increase of foreign trade, many work together to make workshops to create goods for foreign nations, mostly toys for the whale people. CULTURE Wug culture is heavily based in song. The ancient religion of Wugs states that the Starbeaks sang great songs to the people of Wugalia, so that they would be able to navigate using the coasts, landmarks, and the stars. Musical festivals are of great music, and great composers are put on the same level of demigods. It is believed that bad times are caused when the Songbeaks wish for more music, and so in times of need, many longhouses join together to create song competitions. Arctic wugs often peck symbols into bone to summarise these great songs, although there is no written language amongst the Wugs - only magic. As a result of their musical religion and race, foreign religions are seen with utter disregard. Many Wugs create bone instruments and hide drums, so that they may improve their songs. Songs are also made to pray for arctic driftwood, as timber is an incredibly valuable resource. Wugs do not wear clothes, as their feathers are seen as suitable for them. However, the feathers of magical Fairy Wugs are seen as incredibly valuable accessories. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC The two races are very different in their magic. Fairy Wugs are very limited in their magic. They can produce magical feathers with effects, such as doubled speed, attentiveness, intelligence, awakeness, etc. These feathers last on average for a month, although skilled magicians can make them last longer. Different types of feathers can be stacked, although having, say, two speed feathers does nothing. Such magical feathers are seen as incredibly lucky. Arctic Wugs, on the other hand, have conjuring magic. This usually manifests in the form of fire magic, or spontaneous music creation. While fire magic is usually used for warming, it can occasionally be used for defence or hunting. However, Wugs are rarely threatened by wildlife due to their collaborative abilities and their lack of local sapient races. While Arctic Wug mages are often more revered locally, Fairy Wugs can travel abroad easily. Some arctic wugs also use their magic for construction, so that they may make goods for foreigners, although this is relatively rare. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Imports Driftwood, Whalebone, Food, Basic tools Exports Polar Furs, Magical feathers, Honeybeak sweets, Toys, Posts The Arctic & Fairy Wugs of Wugilia Ancient Rowing Song: To The Fairy Isle Karapi Most Famous Fauna of Fairy Isle and the Wugilian Arctic Wugism The Blizzard The Night Sky Slicing into the Heart of an Ancient Evil With Us - A Musical by Keikalu The Bedtime Story - The Curse of Sarala Wugs - From Cradle to Grave Untala the Joygiver A Brief Analysis of Wug Society Vital Wugilian Plants The Singing Snow Disabled People in Wugilia Kereda’s Death Wugs with Hats Wug Medicine and the Great Sickness of 42BC Wug Fairytale: The Kingdom on a Million Snowflakes The Story of a Life The Kalorax A Flyer by Keikalu The Pyromancer’s Ban The Machine’s Song, by Keikalu Peggunpog The Wizard’s Isle The Mysteries of Genesis Isle The Reopening, Rebuilding, - and the end of a Mage’s Tale The Art of Sound Caritas, Knights of the Sea Declaiming: Wugs Curse of Genesis Isle: Revenge Aftermath, and the Death of Santa The Man-Totem of Fairy Isle The Death of Keikalu Gasha the Rich Wug Development, a Wug Poem Sarala